Sleeping Dreams
by Crusader Ari
Summary: GIR is having thoughts at night about sleep and dreams. Why can't he have them? Why does everyone else sleep and dream while he is stuck with this curse? Told from GIR's POV. One-shot


Sleeping Dreams  
  
Ari: This is a short fanfiction I made because I was listening to music that inspired something like this. A fanfiction about GIR wanting to dream. I never thought I would be able to write something like this. This is told from GIR's point of view and it is a One-shot. GIR might seem a little OC or just a bit smarter in this but it's hard to have something like this written from a complete insane robot's point of view.  
  
Zim's House Night  
  
Master is asleep now in his lab. I got him a blanket cause he fell asleep while working. He was mumbling in his sleep about being the leader of Earth and how the tall guys would be so proud of him. Why was he talking? Isn't he in a time of solitude with nothing? I have to ask him tomorrow. And why can't...I sleep?  
  
Zim's Kitchen Morning  
  
Master came in while I was making waffles. Hmm I like waffles. "GIR! Why are you making that disgusting HUMAN food again?!" he asked me scratching his head. "I LIKE IT!" I said for I was telling the truth of course! Then when master sat down and I came to the table with a plate of waffles with a lot of syrup, which I like, I started to eat but then remembered my question. I asked him casual as day this, "Master why can't I sleep? And why were you talking in your sleep? I thought you shut off when you sleep." "GIR first of all I was having a dream. We living things don't shut off like SIRs or any kind of robots. A dream is well it's... I can't explain it so you would understand it but the only real way to know what a dream is, is you have to have one yourself," replied my master who seemed confused at how to explain it. "So why can't I sleep to have a dream?" I asked for he had not completely answered my question. "It's because you are a SIR. A mere robot. SIR means Standard Informational Retrieval unit. You can't possibly sleep you can't. You may shut off but then that's like a empty void. See you can't dream because you can't sleep because you are a SIR. A robot. GIR to put it plain and simple your not alive. You're just a robot. Nothing more than that GIR. Just a robot slave here to help me with my mission." The words echoed in me. I kept hearing "just a robot", "nothing more than that" and the one that came to me again and again. You're not alive...  
  
Outside Zim's House Midnight  
  
I sat on the steps to our house as my master inside was dreaming. I may have been jealous, or envied him for being able to sleep AND dream. But truly I hated it. I wanted to dream. I wanted this experience that everyone else took for granted. SIRs just followed orders. They didn't care if their master was happy they were happy too. They'd do anything for their master to be happy. It was just as good a genie in a bottle. Everyone could dream anyone. Big headed Dib could dream of beating master. Master could dream of taking over Earth. Gaz lady could dream of beating one of those funny games. Anyone could dream without even trying. Anyone at random I thought of that was "alive" could dream for example, Tallest Red man could dream of anything. Lazerz, annoying Tallest Purple, getting snacks galore or even for all I cared somebody he loved. Anyone. Anyone could do it. Dream. Sleep. Why was I born, no activated with this curse? "Argh!!!" I yelled in frustration as I banged my cold hard metal arms onto the pavement of the cement step. I looked up at the star covered sky lit with a beautiful full moon. I looked back at the houses with sleeping and dreaming people. I cried these tears of, was it oil? I wanted to dream lose my self in a fantasy if that was what it was for it could be anything from what I researched on said. I wanted to dream of anything, someone I loved but didn't realize till I dreamed of that person. Oh heck I'd love to dream about a sausage for all I cared! I cried on the step and stopped later to look at the moon and stars. "Can you dream?" I whispered as I looked up at their beauty.  
  
Zim's House Morning  
  
Master woke today mumbling about something. "What's wrong?" I asked with a hint of care in my voice. "GIR your so lucky you can't dream. I had a nightmare," he responded rubbing his head. "What's a nightmare?" I asked timidly. "It's a really bad dream. It could haunt you for a long time. Some even ruined some human's life!" GIR than smiled. He may not be alive but he was there now wasn't he? And if one of these dreams could ruin his life would he want it? His life to change just like that because of one of these vile dreams called a nightmare. He was glad. He may not be alive really but he was there. He didn't have dreams but he was happy. Happy to be there for his master. His dreams would come one day he thought. They were just sleeping. Sleeping inside him were his dreams. Sleeping dreams...  
  
END  
  
Ari: So how did you people out there like it? Something I made at 11 o' clock at night. I originally planned for GIR to kill himself but I wouldn't want to disappoint some people out there coughKatecough Please review and tell me how it was! 


End file.
